1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for absorbing spilled liquids. More particularly, the invention sets forth a powdered composition particularly suitable for absorbing oils, greases, and other fluids containing non-polar molecules. The composition is useful in consumer, industrial, commercial, and industrial applications, particularly where there is the hazard of spills and unintended discharges of oily substances on solid ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Controlling liquid spills has long plagued mankind. Liquid spills may be small in scale, such as those involving personal activities such as cooking or attending to maintenance of a motor vehicle. Of course, accidents involving transport of bulk quantities of liquids, or incidental discharge of operating fluids of large motor vehicles entail similar problems but to a greater degree. In most cases, an absorbent solid is placed on the spilled liquid and absorbed. Solids employed in this capacity have typically included fabrics, papers, and granular or powdered form. Naturally occurring substances such as sand and pulverized ceramic substances are frequently employed, especially for large scale spills. The absorbent material is gathered after it has absorbed a satisfactory amount of the spill.
Oils and similar fluids have presented special problems due to their slipperiness and ability to permeate many varieties of materials. They can saturate construction materials such as concrete and asphalt. There remains a need for an absorbent material capable of absorbing and controlling oils and oily fluids.
In the past, effectiveness of purpose has been the primary consideration in formulating absorbents. However, there has been a recent trend towards sound environmental practice, which requires that an absorbent not present environmental hazards of its own.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,095, issued to Ralph H. Archer on Jun. 27, 1972, teaches the use of calcined gypsum and perlite in an oil absorbent including sphagnum moss. This formulation lacks corn starch and sodium carbonate, as employed in the present invention. The novel composition omits sphagnum moss.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,800, issued to Karl 0. P. Fischer on Dec. 23, 1980, describes preparation of bagasse for an oil binder. There is no teaching of gypsum, perlite, corn starch, or sodium bicarbonate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,984, issued to Tina F. Starr on Nov. 26, 1991, describes an oil absorbent incorporating a plant carrier, such as wheat flour. There is no mention of gypsum, perlite, corn starch, or sodium bicarbonate, all of which are ingredients of the novel composition.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,213,690, issued to Gary W. Wollrich on May 25, 1993, and 5,266,547, issued to Gary W. Wollrich on Nov. 30, 1993, set forth an absorbent composition including sugar and diatomaceous earth. Wollrich is silent regarding gypsum, perlite, corn starch, and sodium bicarbonate, all being ingredients of the present invention. Moreover, vinegar would chemically attack sodium bicarbonate. Thus the formulation of Wollrich would be incompatible with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,881, issued to Charles M. Diamond on Feb. 20, 1996, describes a composition incorporating cellulose treated to enhance both olephilic and hydrophobic properties. Diamond's invention lacks gypsum, perlite, corn starch, and sodium carbonate, which are the ingredients of the present invention.
The prior art has proposed many formulations for absorbing oils. However, none of the above formulations include all ingredients seen in the novel composition. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.